Una razón
by lauz9
Summary: Cuando no te queda nadie, vivir o morir no tiene importancia, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no comprendes estás aquí, respirando y con una vida que, aunque no deseas te fue otorgada. No lo entiendes y sólo te queda esperar a que esa razón no sea una estupidez… [IN - Foro HEFDLP]
1. Chapter 1

**Una razón**

Summary: Cuando no te queda nadie, vivir o morir no tiene importancia, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no comprendes estás aquí, respirando y con una vida que, aunque no deseas te fue otorgada. No lo entiendes y sólo te queda esperar a que esa razón no sea una estupidez… [IN pedido por **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**.] [Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. _Esta historia es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"_ a petición de **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**. Espero les guste y que te guste. Saludos!...

.

**Una razón**

.

**I.**

**.**

_Escucho el sonido que provocan sus pesadas botas al caminar y soy consiente que cada paso representa la lenta tortura hacia lo inevitable._

– _¿Te gusta el agua, Johanna? – pregunta amenazante, asechándome, como cada día que viene a la habitación. _

_Niego con la cabeza, odio su voz, pero sólo me limito a abrazar mis rodillas que se clavan en mi pecho intentando protegerme._

– _Es una lástima porque a ella le gustas tú – dice y sé que aunque no lo veo se está burlando._

_Siento frío y luego, el agua está por todas partes. La ropa que apenas cubre mi desnudez se siente pesada. Escucho un balde estrellarse contra el suelto de roca junto a mí y el miedo me paraliza. _

_Sé lo que va a pasar ahora._

– _No, por favor… – imploro pero sólo me ignora._

_Sus manos se aferran a mis brazos llenos de cicatrices y tira de mí arrastrándome hacia el lugar de mis peores pesadillas._

– _No supliques, que no te queda… Si dices lo que sabes de los traidores dejaríamos esto atrás. _

– _No sé nada, se los he dicho todo – miento. _

_Me lanza contra la mesa inmovilizándome y cuando me doy cuenta, mis muñecas, mis piernas e incluso mi cuello están atados. No intento soltarme, no vale la pena, ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar. _

_Coloca el artefacto en mi cabeza siguiendo el mismo procedimiento tormentoso y cuando se gira hacia mí, con esa mirada, disfrutando todo esto, dice: _

– _Esa no es la respuesta correcta, cariño. Lo siento, pero necesitas otro incentivo para cooperar…_

.

– ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡MALDITO! ME HACE DAÑO, NOOOO!

– Johanna, tranquila.

– ¡DIGALE QUE NO LO HAGA! Me hace daño… ¡NO LO SOPORTO!

– Nadie te hará daño aquí.

– Le dije que se detuviera, pero… mi ropa estaba húmeda y… colocó eso en mi cabeza.

– Tranquila, nadie colocó nada en tu cabeza.

– Lo sentía en todo mi cuerpo, ese cosquilleo… quemaba por dentro… no era bueno, era malo y me lastimaba, quemando todo a su paso.

– Lo sé, pero aquí nadie te va a lastimar. – me dice esa voz intentando calmarme una vez más.

– ¡Hubiera preferido morir! Le supliqué que me asesinara y él, solo se reía, se reía de mis gritos… de mi dolor…

– Descansa – dijo de nuevo, mientras sentía como todo se volvía difuso a mí alrededor.

– ¿Descansar? – le pregunté con ironía con la poca voz que me quedaba porque no he podido descansar en mucho tiempo.

– Descansa, Johanna. Ahora estás a salvo. – me dice y aunque quiero, no le creo.

Entonces, la oscuridad me consumió por completo.

.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Una disculpa por traer esto hasta ahora, pero bueno, prometí que Nochedeinvierno no se quedaría sin obsequio aunque esté muy lejos de la fecha!**

**Nadie debe de quedarse sin obsequio, mucho menos en navidad y espero que esto lo compense un poco, es con todo cariño. :)**

**Esta es una primer… ¿viñeta? Es que no sé cómo llamarle XD porque no es un Drabble como tal, así que diremos que serán como mini-capítulos que iré publicando.**

**Bueno, es todo por ahora. Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos, Lauz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una razón**

Summary: Cuando no te queda nadie, vivir o morir no tiene importancia, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no comprendes estás aquí, respirando y con una vida que, aunque no deseas te fue otorgada. No lo entiendes y sólo te queda esperar a que esa razón no sea una estupidez… [IN pedido por **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**.] [Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. _Esta historia es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"_ a petición de **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**. Espero les guste y que te guste. Saludos!...

.

**Una razón**

.

**II.**

**.**

Cuando despierto, no puedo decir si es de día o de noche. La habitación luce igual cada vez que, entre sueños, he despertado con gritos y temores.

Los he escuchado hablar.

Ellos, los cerebritos, me sedan para que esté tranquila, pero lo que ellos no entienden es que cada vez que me hacen dormir contra mi voluntad me sumen en un mundo de miedo, dónde los recuerdos y los remordimientos me persiguen, atormentándome.

He estado aquí durante mucho tiempo pero no podría decir con precisión cuando tiempo es realmente.

Mi cama es pequeña y carece de intimidad. Hay cortinas a ambos lados y reconozco que aquí no encuentro el lujo y la comodidad del Capitolio, prevalece algo que se asemeja más a la austeridad. He tenido mucho de eso en mi vida en el siete, así que concluyo que no debería ser un problema por ahora.

No hablo, no quiero hacerlo. Estoy sumida en mis silencios y mi agonía.

Alguien viene cada mañana a revisarme. Un cerebrito, supongo, pero tampoco he preguntado quién es. No es algo que realmente me interese.

Observo mis brazos, mis piernas y mi dorso encontrando cicatrices en cada tanto de mi piel y con ellas, los recuerdos se disparan en mi memoria. La tortura, las risas y el dolor regresan estremeciéndome.

No quiero que pregunten. No quiero que indaguen. No quiero decirles lo que he tenido que pasar para estar aquí.

– Hola, Srta. Mason ¿Sientes dolor? – pregunta uno de los asistentes que aparecen con regularidad, pero como de costumbre, aparento que no lo he escuchado y giro mi rostro al lado contrario de su ubicación.

Puedo oír que mueve algunas cosas con desinterés, pero cuando toca mi brazo, sorprendiéndome, el dolor pulsante me atraviesa provocando que mi rostro no pueda disimularlo.

– Te daré algo para el dolor – masculla aunque sé que lo ha hecho a propósito.

Quiero gritarle, decirle que no necesito su ayuda pero cuando menos lo espero el medicamento hace efecto sumiéndome en un estado dónde nada me importa, donde olvido el dolor y por un momento me siento libre.

**.**

**Hola! **

**Bueno, segunda… viñeta – drabble entregada! **

**Johanna es muy especial para mí! A todo aquel que se tope con esto espero que sea de su agrado. *-***

**Eso todo por ahora. Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos, Lauz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una razón**

Summary: Cuando no te queda nadie, vivir o morir no tiene importancia, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no comprendes estás aquí, respirando y con una vida que, aunque no deseas te fue otorgada. No lo entiendes y sólo te queda esperar a que esa razón no sea una estupidez… [IN pedido por **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**.] [Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. _Esta historia es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"_ a petición de **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**. Espero les guste y que te guste. Saludos!...

.

**Una razón**

.

**III.**

Fingir que no estoy aquí comenzó a fastidiarme.

No suelo ser de las que dejen que hagan las cosas por mí, así que cuando me cansé de todo eso, mis quejas, al parecer, hicieron pensar a esos doctores que había mejorado. Idiotas.

Mi aparente mejoría me ha concedido ciertas libertades aunque no he dejado el hospital del complejo.

Ellos dicen que no estoy bien y aunque quizás es así, estoy mejor que otras personas en este lugar.

El área en la que me encuentro no es limitada y se atiende un sinfín de casos. Las personas con heridas visibles son las que más desfilan, aunque las que cuentan con heridas que no se pueden ver son las que más tiempo permanecen y en los casos especiales, no se van. Comienzo a creer que soy uno de esos casos.

Inevitablemente pienso en Peeta, en ese chico que todo lo hizo por amor y siento pena. Compartimos más de lo que se imaginan porque sus gritos desgarradores jamás podré olvidarlos, como tampoco las veces que imploró por aquella persona que era su todo y ahora, es su peor pesadilla.

– Me dijeron que ya habías reaccionado. – Recita alguien al pie de mi cama – tenía que cerciorarme que habías dejado de fingir.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba fingiendo?

– Johanna, hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos, y sólo alguien igual a ti sabe que es mejor no estar aquí cuando todo a tu alrededor está mal. – ese creído tiene toda la razón.

– ¿Sólo has venido a saber que aún respiro? – pregunto con ironía encarándolo y él sonríe.

– Nada de eso. – responde. – He venido a ver a una amiga.

Amiga… repito en mi mente, y por un segundo siento que Finnick dice la verdad aunque no se lo digo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola! **

**Tercera " viñeta – drabble"! **

**A todo aquel que se tope con esto espero que sea de su agrado. *-***

**Eso todo por ahora. Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos, Lauz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Una razón**

Summary: Cuando no te queda nadie, vivir o morir no tiene importancia, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no comprendes estás aquí, respirando y con una vida que, aunque no deseas te fue otorgada. No lo entiendes y sólo te queda esperar a que esa razón no sea una estupidez… [IN pedido por **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**.] [Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. _Esta historia es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"_ a petición de **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**. Espero les guste y que te guste. Saludos!...

.

**Una razón**

.

**IV.**

La colocaron en la cama hace algunas horas.

Desde mi lugar, he visto que todos los cerebritos han sido puestos a su disposición. La procuran en todo verificando su estado cada cierto tiempo, intentando así, que al menos, uno de ellos esté para cuando despierte.

La sala se ha vuelto una carpa de circo y la atracción principal es Katniss Everdeen, "la chica en llamas".

Fue un ir y venir todo el día. Cerebritos pasaban junto a mí y casi no me notaban. Era mejor así, pensé en su momento, al menos "la chica en llamas" servía para algo, pero para cuando el día estaba por terminarse, mi suministro de drogas también lo estaba y eso sin duda, no podía pasar.

Morphling así le llaman ellos y si me lo preguntan, es lo mejor que pudieron darme en este maldito lugar. Los golpes y las heridas internas tardarían en sanar más de lo que esperaban puesto que aquí no tenían los aparatos sofisticados que posee el Capitolio, así que lo mejor que podían hacer era disminuir mi dolor; sin embargo, como era de esperar, las cosas buenas nunca duran y hace algunos días uno de los cerebritos comenzó a cortarme mi suplemento porque temían que me volviera una adicta como lo fueron los del seis. Y es hasta ahora que pruebo sus beneficios que entiendo porque no pudieron vivir sin ella, quizás tampoco pueda.

Cuando la noche comenzó las luces se hicieron tenues, los cerebritos disminuyeron y aunque debía dormir tenía otros planes en mente para esta noche.

Esperando el momento justo, me acerqué con cautela, caminando con cuidado. Cables plegados por doquier y un sinfín de aparatos esparcidos eran la decoración de dónde yacía inconsciente y fue hasta que llegué a la cortina que me separaba de mi objetivo que pensé en todo lo que había cambiado desde la última vez que la vi. La vida no había sido nada justa con una chica como ella, pero vamos, la maldita no fue justa ni conmigo "¿qué podía esperar?" pensé.

Tomé la cortina entre mis dedos y tiré de ella sin miramientos entrando al pequeño privado en el que la habían instalado, y a pesar de todo el plan que había maquilado en mi mente, después de correr esa cortina me encontré con lo que menos imaginé.

Ahí estaba ella: Katniss Everdeen; mirándome, despierta y confundida.

– Estoy viva – dijo de forma brusca y una sonrisa se cruzó por mis labios. Ya no hay niña inocente, "esto me agrada" pensé.

**.**

* * *

**¡!Hola! **

**Después de algún tiempo Cuarta " viñeta – drabble"! **

**A todo aquel que se tope con esto espero que sea de su agrado. *-***

**Besos, Lauz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Una razón**

Summary: Cuando no te queda nadie, vivir o morir no tiene importancia, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no comprendes estás aquí, respirando y con una vida que, aunque no deseas te fue otorgada. No lo entiendes y sólo te queda esperar a que esa razón no sea una estupidez… [IN pedido por **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**.] [Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. _Esta historia es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"_ a petición de **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**. Espero les guste y que te guste. Saludos!...

.

**Una razón**

**V.**

Si tener a la _descerebrada_ en el mismo pabellón médico era como parte de un circo, la boda que se estaba planeando, era definitivamente el espectáculo principal.

Desde hacía algunos días habían comenzado a permitirme deambular en las áreas comunes del Distrito 13, aunque "permitir" no es la palabra más adecuada. No la pasaba mal, tenía que reconocerlo. La _descerebrada_ me dejaba tomar cuanto quisiese de su suplemento para el dolor debido a que a mí me lo había retirado casi por completo, sin embargo, el centro médico se estaba haciendo muy aburrido, ¿qué más podía hacer yo? Sentarme y esperar no era ni por asombro una posibilidad.

La primera vez que escuché la palabra "boda" no creí posible que el 13 fuera tan superficial como lo es el Capitolio; sin embargo, cuando vi los rostros felices de las personas por tener motivos para celebrar pensé que quizás hacían lo correcto y no me equivoqué.

En el distrito 7 las bodas son muy diferentes a las de este distrito o el cuatro celebra. En casa, después de firmar en el edificio de justicia, se realiza una ceremonia que consiste en encender la chimenea del que será el hogar de la nueva familia que acaba de formarse para después, cuando el fuego está en su mejor momento, se arrojen en él semillas de alguna especie de árbol elegida por los novios y al hacerlo se muestra su unión inquebrantable. Es algo sencillo, simple quizás, pero nos recuerda quienes somos y cuál será siempre nuestro hogar.

La boda de Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta fue muy hermosa.

Finnick veía a Annie como si fuera todo su mundo porque lo es. Nadie mejor que yo sabe cuánto la ama, solo yo conozco todos los sacrificios que hizo para llegar hasta aquí, y si alguno de nosotros dos puede ser feliz, me alegra que sea ese maldito pececito.

No me uní a la celebración. Mi presencia no era bien recibida por los asistentes y aunque eso es algo que normalmente me tiene sin ningún cuidado, hoy no, porque hoy, mi único amigo, veía su más grande sueño hecho realidad.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**¡!Hola! **

**Después de algún tiempo Quinta " viñeta – drabble" **

**Lamento mucho mi ausencia. Tengo la firme convicción de que antes de navidad, terminar este fic y poder salir del estancamiento en el que estoy en mi otra historia. :D**

**Gracias a AleSt por prestarme su ceremonia de bodas del siete para este capítulo. **

**YA todo aquel que se tope con esto espero que sea de su agrado. *-***

**Un beso, Lauz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Una razón**

Summary: Cuando no te queda nadie, vivir o morir no tiene importancia, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no comprendes estás aquí, respirando y con una vida que, aunque no deseas te fue otorgada. No lo entiendes y sólo te queda esperar a que esa razón no sea una estupidez… [IN pedido por **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**.] [Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. _Esta historia es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"_ a petición de **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**. Espero les guste y que te guste. Saludos!...

.

**Una razón**

**VI**.

Desde el día en que fuimos rescatados de manos de Snow no me había detenido a pensar mucho en Peeta. Su sola mención me hacía regresar a esos fatídicos días en los que intentaron terminar de romperme. No necesitaba escuchar sus gritos ni mucho menos su agonía volviendo a mi cabeza porque ya tenía suficiente con mis propios recuerdos llenos de malos momentos. Sin embargo, mientras camino hacia su habitación, no puedo ignorar que el Amante Trágico del Distrito 12 y yo compartimos más cosas de las que quiero admitir y que casi, en su totalidad, son cosas que quiero olvidar.

Esta mañana, en cuanto vi llegar a Plutarch seguido por Haymitch al pabellón médico, entendí que algo no iba bien. La descerebrada no nos bendecía con su abrumadora presencia y si no venían con ella entonces veían por mí.

Durante algunos días, los doctores de Peeta, según me explicaron, estuvieron deliberando sobre a quién más deberían traer para medir el impacto del veneno en el sistema del rubio y al parecer, por el lugar a dónde soy llevada, yo fui su opción desafortunada.

Al llegar noto que su habitación está reforzada y aislada. No me extraña, después de lo que le hizo a la descerebrada su estado no ha mejorado según las palabras de mi conspirador favorito: Plutarch.

– No lo alteres, ¿está bien? –dice Haymitch ante la puerta.

– Creo que ya está bastante alterado sin mi ayuda, ¿no lo crees?

– Déjame terminar, Johanna. Solo queremos que hables con él.

– No entiendo por qué piensan que soy una buena opción, según mi "placa de identificación" estoy mentalmente desorientada.

– No lo eres. Es solo que… si tú le dices que le mintieron, quizás puedas sembrarle la duda. Estuviste con él y eso puede ser de ayuda para intentar que vuelva.

– No estoy segura de eso.

– Ni los doctores, pero no puede estar peor de lo que está ahora. Hoy parece un buen día y quizás hablar con alguien sea de ayuda. –dice y a pesar de que no le creo por completo, acepto intentarlo.

Las luces lastiman mis ojos al entrar. Al principio no lo podía distinguir por completo, pero cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, un hombre atado me miraba con curiosidad intentando descifrar si era real o una alucinación.

– ¿Johanna? –pregunta.

– Sí. Soy yo. –respondo. – ¿Qué tal tu servicio al cuarto? El mío es un asco.

Un destello de sonrisa se vislumbra entre el sufrimiento. Me reflejo en su rostro y sé que él también se refleja en el mío. No dice nada durante de unos minutos. Solo me observa, estudiándome, pero después de un tiempo que parece eterno dice:

– El mío también lo es.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Voy volando a intentar cumplir con la meta. :D Tengo actitud, tienen que admitirlo. Ya hice una planeación y cuántos drabbles serán y como siemrpre me salieron más de la cuenta. Mañana les traigo otro, por lo pronto, aquí está la Sexto "viñeta – drabble" **

**A todo aquel que se tope con esto espero que sea de su agrado. *-***

**Besos, Lauz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Una razón**

Summary: Cuando no te queda nadie, vivir o morir no tiene importancia, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no comprendes estás aquí, respirando y con una vida que, aunque no deseas te fue otorgada. No lo entiendes y sólo te queda esperar a que esa razón no sea una estupidez… [IN pedido por **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**.] [Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. _Esta historia es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"_ a petición de **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**. Espero les guste y que te guste. Saludos!...

.

**Una razón**

**VII**

Mi entrevista con Peeta no salió tan bien como esperaba.

En un primer momento, mi única intención era hacer lo que ellos querían, sin embargo, después de unas cuantas palabras las cosas se me salieron de control.

Ni en mi más loca alucinación era mi intención recordar lo que nos hicieron, aunque, ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva, era necesario. Él necesitaba escuchar, de alguien que fue testigo, las atrocidades de las que fue víctima. Tenía que saberlo aunque le doliera. De igual manera, intenté hacerle saber que muchas de las cosas que le dijeron mientras estuvo cautivo fueron mentira pero él no me creyó. Sus palabras se hicieron duras hacia mí y para el final de nuestro pequeño encuentro, terminó retorciéndose y gritándome que me alejara porque no quería escuchar más de mí.

Creí que lo había arruinado.

Al volver a la habitación junto a Haymitch, me esperaba un maldito discurso de cómo fue una mala idea permitirle verme. No les iba a dar el gusto, por supuesto. Tenía un contrataque para hacerles ver que los idiotas eran ellos por llamarme, sin embargo, no fue así lo que sucedió.

Al encontrarme con el equipo que cuidaba de Peeta me explicaron que, aunque lo alteré, al menos no intento asesinarme. Y por extraño que parezca, lo tomaron como un avance, aunque en mi opinión yo no lo consideraba de esa manera.

No vi a Haymitch por varios días después de eso y siendo sincera me alegraba por eso.

Las cosas habían transcurrido con cierta normalidad. La descerebrada continuaba dejándome tomar toda la medicina que necesitaba y a veces incluso más. Después de mi entrevista con Peeta las noches se hicieron más duras y el medicamento me ayudaba a sobrellevarlas.

Una tarde, mientras regresaba al pabellón médico. Katniss pasó corriendo hecha una furia. No entendía que le había ocasionado esa reacción, pero luego, cuando recordé que ella estaba loca todo me cuadro.

– ¿Me extrañaste, Johanna? –Pregunto una voz en cuando crucé la puerta.

– Ahora lo entiendo. –Dije al reconocerlo. –Eres es mensajero de las malas noticias, ¿no es así?

– No por mi voluntad.

– Dispara, Haymitch, ¿Ahora qué quieren haga? ¿Una entrevista? –pregunté con ironía.

– No. Vine a informarles una decisión que, como pudiste darte cuenta por la reacción del Sinsajo, no te va a gustar.

– Sin más rodeos. Dime a lo que has venido y terminemos con esto.

– Está bien. –susurra y sé que está nervioso de decírmelo. – No irás al Capitolio a luchar.

– ¡No pueden dejarme fuera de la batalla! –grité mientras sientía que la furia se apodera de mí.

– No es mi decisión, Johanna. En el comando se tomó esa medida y ni tú ni Katniss irán.

– ¡No puede hacernos esto esa maldita bruja! Es mi derecho. ¡Es mi maldito derecho! ¡No pueden arrebatármelo! No después de todo lo que hice por ellos.

– Escucha. –dice intentando calmarme. –No has ido a un solo entrenamiento pese a que ya fuiste informada que tenías que asistir. Ellos no te consideran un soldado y entonces, si no lo eres, no irás a luchar al Capitolio.

– ¿Un soldado? –pregunto entre risas. –Yo soy una Vencedora, no necesito ser un soldado.

– Ellos no lo ven así.

– ¡Me importa un completo rábano lo que ellos crean! Y escúchame bien, Haymitch. ¡Yo iré al maldito Capitolio así sea lo último que haga!

.

.

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Sigo con actitud. Aquí está la Séptima "viñeta – drabble" **

**A todo aquel que se tope con esto espero que sea de su agrado. *-***

**Un beso y un abrazo, Lauz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Una razón**

Summary: Cuando no te queda nadie, vivir o morir no tiene importancia, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no comprendes estás aquí, respirando y con una vida que, aunque no deseas te fue otorgada. No lo entiendes y sólo te queda esperar a que esa razón no sea una estupidez… [IN pedido por **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**.] [Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. _Esta historia es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"_ a petición de **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**. Espero les guste y que te guste. Saludos!...

.

**Una razón**

**VIII**

Todo es un completo asco y maldigo con toda mi alma al imbécil que programó los entrenamientos a las siete y media de la mañana.

Tengo que admitir que en un principio parecía una buena idea. Nadie podía detenerme para ir al Capitolio y si presentarme a los entrenamientos era lo que tenía que hacer, entonces no había más que decir; sin embargo, con lo que no cantaba era lo duro que sería cumplirlo.

El primer día que llegamos, nos sentimos ofendidas al tener que asistir a una clase con adolescentes, puesto que éramos unas Vencedoras y compartir una clase con ellos era una situación humillante. Contar con Katniss para los entrenamientos lo hacía más fácil aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Con ella, no me sentía como una completa extraña y al menos nos hacíamos compañía. No obstante, tan solo al terminar de hacer los estiramientos matutinos nos dimos cuenta de la triste realidad.

Estar en esa estúpida clase no era una coincidencia. Nos dolía cada músculo del cuerpo y por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, me sentía como una anciana. Esa clase era para probarnos y por lo que habíamos visto hasta ahora, en cualquier momento estábamos a punto de flaquear.

– Ya no puedo más –decía Katniss cada vez que terminaba una serie de ejercicios.

– ¡No seas una niña, descerebrada! ¡Vamos, solo es correr! No vas a dejar que estos niños piensen que es una gallina. –decía para instarla a continuar, aunque la verdad, era que a mí me movía más el orgullo que los pulmones.

Esa tarde, Katniss fue llevada al hospital debido a que no pudo más. Yo por mi parte, intenté hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en cada actividad y al terminar el día, no estaba feliz con los resultados, pero al menos estaba conforme.

– Soldado, ¿por qué necesitas ir al Capitolio con tanta urgencia? –Me preguntó el Soldado York, interrumpiendo mi intención de llevar mi cuerpo adolorido de regreso al Hospital esa tarde. –Ustedes han hecho más que suficiente por la causa.

Por un momento me olvidé del dolor, era la primera pregunta inteligente que me habían hecho en varios días, y dirigiéndome hacia él le respondí:

– Porque Snow me quitó todo y tengo derecho a reclamar mi venganza.

En todo el día el Soldado York no me había visto como algo más que una persona herida pretendiendo querer ser más de lo que era, pero esta vez, después escuchar mi respuesta, pude notar algo diferente, una especie de respeto y hacía mucho alguien no me miraba de esa manera.

– Entonces reclámala –dijo antes de alejarse.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**Hola. ¡Buenas noches!**

**Aquí está la octava "viñeta – drabble" :D**

**A todo aquel que se tope con esto espero que sea de su agrado. *-***

**Un beso, Lauz.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Una razón**

Summary: Cuando no te queda nadie, vivir o morir no tiene importancia, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no comprendes estás aquí, respirando y con una vida que, aunque no deseas te fue otorgada. No lo entiendes y sólo te queda esperar a que esa razón no sea una estupidez… [IN pedido por **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**.] [Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. _Esta historia es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"_ a petición de **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**. Espero les guste y que te guste. Saludos!...

.

**Una razón**

**IX**

Desde aquel fatídico día que enviaron a Katniss al hospital y le retiraron la meditación contra el dolor como parte de su nuevo tratamiento, una nueva necesidad apareció dentro de mí convirtiéndose en una batalla silenciosa que intentaba consumirme.

Durante el día, luchaba contra las limitaciones de mi cuerpo y los recuerdos dolorosos que intentaban regresar; pero al caer la noche, la ansiedad y la necesidad del medicamento me hacían creer que iba a fracasar.

Regresar cada tarde al hospital comenzó a hacerse más difícil con el transcurrir los días. Saber que el medicamento estaba a mi alcance me hacía daño, me volvía loca y me hacía pensar en hacer cosas estúpidas con tal de conseguir unas cuantas gotas: me había convertido en una completa adicta.

Una de esas tardes, cansada de todo este desastre en que se había convertido mi pobre existencia por culpa de mi debilidad, le dije a la descerebrada, intentado parecer convencida, que era necesario dejar de vivir en un hospital para que todos desistieran de vernos como pacientes. No le dije una mentira porque, al menos, era una parte de la verdad.

El plan me resultó bien, pero siendo sincera, no fue debido a mí sino por Katniss.

En cuanto se lo comentamos a los cerebritos y a los que estaban a cargo de nosotras desperté un debate digno de recordar. Fue frustrante saber que no se me permitiría salir del hospital debido a que no creían que pudiera vivir sola. Ni siquiera mi maldito cerebrito de cabecera me apoyo cuando lo solicité, y contra todo pronóstico, la única que me dio un voto de confianza fue la misma Katniss.

– No estará sola. Voy a compartir la habitación con ella. –dijo con seguridad.

– La entendemos, Srta. Everdeen. Quiere apoyarla y es muy considerada, sin embargo, no podemos ignorar su diagnóstico y su evolución –dijo uno de los cerebritos que seguro me odiaba.

– ¿Cuál es el problema realmente? –Preguntó Haymitch, interrumpiendo – ¿Temen por su seguridad o por la de los demás? Ella es una Vencedora. No necesita que la cuiden, pero si es necesario, ya el Sinsajo dijo que sería su niñera. Entonces, ¿cuál es el maldito problema?

– Es una gran responsabilidad, Sr. Abernathy. Dejar ir a un paciente cuando no se ha librado totalmente de su tratamiento no es una decisión que se toma a la ligera.

– Lo que se toma a la ligera es el gran atropello que están cometiendo al no darle un voto de confianza a alguien que hizo mucho por la causa y por todos nosotros –espetó Katniss de nuevo produciendo miradas culposas entre mi turba personal.

Eso fue todo. Los cerebritos no pudieron negarse y al final del día, me encontraba compartiendo la habitación con Katniss y su familia. La descerebrada fue extrañamente amable conmigo, en ningún momento me hizo sentirme fuera de lugar y su familia tampoco. Me sentía cómoda y no tan loca como era mi costumbre.

Después de apagar la luz, un pensamiento cruzó mi mente antes de dormir: estar aquí, era como estar en familia y hacía mucho tiempo que yo no me sentía de esa manera.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**Hola, perdón por mi desaparición momentánea. Espero que estén teniendo un excelente día. Aquí está la novena "viñeta – drabble" **

**A todo aquel que se tope con esto, espero que sea de su agrado. *-***

**Un beso, Lauz.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Una razón**

Summary: Cuando no te queda nadie, vivir o morir no tiene importancia, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no comprendes estás aquí, respirando y con una vida que, aunque no deseas te fue otorgada. No lo entiendes y sólo te queda esperar a que esa razón no sea una estupidez… [IN pedido por **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**.] [Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. _Esta historia es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"_ a petición de **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**. Espero les guste y que te guste. Saludos!...

.

**Una razón**

**X**

– Peeta, ¿Por qué le hablaste de esa manera a Katniss? –lo encara la chica rubia en cuando Katniss sale del comedor. Se veía molesta.

–No entiendo, ¿hay otra manera de hablarle? –Peeta realmente parece despreocupado.

– Claro que la hay. Ella hizo muchas cosas buenas por ti, te lo he dicho.

–No tan buenas si estoy en este estado. –apunta intentado tomar su cuchara pero al igual que a mí las manos le tiemblan.

– ¡Las cosas no son así, Peeta!

– Entonces dime como son porque hasta dónde yo sé, ella no ha perdido nada, y en cambio ¡yo lo he perdido todo! –grita y de inmediato noto como los guardias dan un paso al frente.

– Tranquilo, Peeta. La rubia solo quiere decir que eres un maleducado. Para mí eso está bien, tanta dulzura en la mesa comenzaba a molestarme –intervengo antes de que esto se torne bastante mal.

– No sabía que era maleducado decir la verdad.

– No lo es – susurra la chica. –pero deberías ser más amable con Katniss. Ella hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para traerte de vuelta y lo logró – suelta y no tiene idea de lo que ha hecho.

– ¡Ella mató a mi familia, Delly! –grita estrellando sus manos contra la mesa. – ¡No tengo que ser amable con una muto asqueroso que solo nos ha traído dolor!

– No es lo que quise decir… - Delly parece que va a romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

– ¡Claro que quisiste decirlo! –vuelve a gritar Peeta. – No, no quiso. Ella es nuestra amiga, recuérdalo. – suelta enseguida y todos en el comedor miran hacia nuestra dirección.

– Peeta yo… –intenta decir la rubia pero la tomo de la mano deteniéndola.

– ¡Ella está de su lado! No, está del nuestro. La conocemos desde la infancia. ¡Eso no importa, está de su lado!– Peeta está fuera de sí.

El comedor está en silencio solo las palabras perdidas de Peeta se distinguen. Habla consigo mismo y es perturbador. Nadie se atreve a moverse. Las lágrimas de la rubia fluyen en silencio. Haymitch aparece de la nada y le pide a Peeta que se tranquilice. No lo hace y comienza a querer romper sus esposas.

Los guardias, que también estaban aturdidos, reaccionan antes de que se haga daño o le haga daño a alguien más. Lo toman de los brazos y se lo llevan arrastrando entre más gritos sin sentido.

– ¿Qué rayos sucedió? – Nos pregunta Haymitch.

– Hizo que Katniss se fuera y luego, cuando Delly quiso hablar con él comenzó a gritar y hablar consigo mismo. –digo porque la rubia está sollozando y dudo que pueda responderle.

– ¡Con un demonio! Eso no es bueno. –suelta Haymitch antes de seguir a Peeta por dónde los guardias se lo han llevado.

En el comedor todos fingen que no ha pasado nada y continúan comiendo en silencio. Vaya forma de Peeta para arruinar un momento, ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo malo, me alegro de que la descerebrada no se quedara lo suficiente para ver a Peeta de esta manera.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**Es una escena triste pero tenía que incluirla porque así me la imaginaba. La "viñeta – drabble" número 10 con ustedes :D**

**A todo aquel que se tope con esto espero que sea de su agrado. *-***

**Besos, Lauz.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Una razón**

Summary: Cuando no te queda nadie, vivir o morir no tiene importancia, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no comprendes estás aquí, respirando y con una vida que, aunque no deseas te fue otorgada. No lo entiendes y sólo te queda esperar a que esa razón no sea una estupidez… [IN pedido por **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**.] [Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. _Esta historia es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"_ a petición de **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**. Espero les guste y que te guste. Saludos!...

.

**Una razón**

**XI**

– Deja de mirarlo, o un día de estos vendrá hacia ti y le darás a Plutarch otro propo de los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12 – señalo y de inmediato Katniss se ruboriza desviando su mirada.

– No lo estaba mirando. Estaba mirando otra cosa…

– Sé que nos han promovido y todo, pero no sabía que te gustaba tanto la pared. Pero claro, tiene un color tan bonito. Gris, como todo en este maldito lugar. –indico sentándome a su lado.

– No es gracioso, Johanna.

– Solo en tu opinión porque en la mía lo es bastante.

– Yo solo… no termino de entender cómo después de todo lo que le han hecho, aún quieren que siga actuando ante las cámaras. Los he visto filmándolo. ¿Qué acaso no tienen suficiente con nosotras o Finnick?

– No es ningún secreto que tú eres muy mala para esa tarea. Si no fuera por Peeta, tú seguirías pareciendo una roca en televisión. –lanzo esperando molestarla un poco, pero la respuesta que esperaba nunca llega.

– Tienes razón… –susurra.

– ¿Disculpa? –digo realmente sorprendida. –Quizás escuché mal.

– Tienes razón. Si no fuera por Peeta, no tendría más gracia que una babosa muerta. Él era quién hacía todo y yo simplemente era poco menos que un accesorio, ¿feliz? – No soy quien para decirlo pero realmente parece afectada al decir eso último.

– Descerebrada, aunque podría estar feliz por ganarte esta vez, no lo estoy. No puedo estarlo cuando tienes esa cara de cachorro regañado. Buttercup tiene mejor semblante que tú y eso es decir mucho.

Entonces se ríe. Su risa me contagia y después de unos segundos también me encuentro riendo.

– No digas eso enfrente de mi hermana. Ella ve a ese gato horrible como si fuera lo más bello del mundo.

– No lo haré. Cuando usa el traje de "cerebrito aprendiz" me da un poco de miedo acercármele. –concluyo mientras ella, entre risas, me da la razón.

Los siguientes días repasamos lo aprendido hasta hoy. Desde tácticas de ataque hasta revisar los equipos y las provisiones. Cressida se muestra algo decepcionada. Las explosiones son más su estilo. No tengo nada en contra de ella, pero saber que Plutarch y la presidenta Coin quizás tengan algo de lo cual molestarse por nuestra causa me resulta extrañamente gratificante.

Una mañana, antes de comenzar con los entrenamientos, somos llamadas a presentarnos con nuestro superior.

– Everdeen, Mason. Tengo algunas noticias para ustedes. –nos informa la soldado York. –He recibido algunas quejas del comando porque no están cooperando como se esperaba con el material en apoyo de la rebelión, ¿me pueden decir cuál es el problema?

–No hay ningún problema. Hemos estado haciendo nuestra rutina. No sé qué es lo que ellos esperaban. –respondo, porque de ser Katniss, quizás diga algo que comprometa nuestra meta de ir al Capitolio.

La soldado York parece reflexionar las palabras un momento. – Entiendo. Informaré esto a mis superiores. –dice haciendo unas anotaciones.

Esperamos lo que bien parece una eternidad. Ella simplemente sigue anotando y después de unos minutos mi paciencia está agotada.

– ¿Hay algo más o podemos retirarnos?

– Si hay algo más, Mason. – Responde – Como sabrán. Las primeras tropas comenzarán a salir dentro de unos días y ustedes están en una clase muy inferior en la escala militar.

–Lo sabemos – Katniss parece que quiere saltar sobre ella y golpearla. No la culpo, yo también quiero hacerlo.

– No me interrumpa, soldado. Como decía… ustedes se encuentran muy abajo en la escala militar pero quizás después de hoy esa situación cambie.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto confundida.

– Las he recomendado para el examen. Han progresado mucho estas semanas y confío que sabrán aprovechar la oportunidad que les he conseguido. Si aprueban, podrán ir con las tropas al Capitolio.

– ¿Está de broma? –suelto.

– Los militares no bromeamos. Les sugiero que se reporten inmediatamente en el Bloque a no ser que prefieran ver la caída del Capitolio por televisión.

No tuvo que repetirlo y antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión estábamos en camino.

Si pudiera ocultar mi sonrisa lo haría, pero la verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. La perseverancia con la que Katniss y yo encaramos los entrenamientos por fin había rendido frutos. Cada maldita hora de entrenamiento había valido la pena. Mi venganza no era algo lejano, ahora era una realidad.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**Se acerca la parte que me rompe el corazón. Pobre Johanna :(**

**Les dejo la "viñeta – drabble" número 11. **

**A todo aquel que se tope con esto espero que sea de su agrado. *-***

**Besos, Lauz.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Una razón**

Summary: Cuando no te queda nadie, vivir o morir no tiene importancia, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no comprendes estás aquí, respirando y con una vida que, aunque no deseas te fue otorgada. No lo entiendes y sólo te queda esperar a que esa razón no sea una estupidez… [IN pedido por **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**.] [Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. _Esta historia es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"_ a petición de **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**. Espero les guste y que te guste. Saludos!...

.

**Una razón**

**XII**

No tengo idea de lo que tengo que hacer. La calle está silencio. Camino despacio, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible. La prueba es confusa, pero si algo sé es que no puedo regresar. Tengo que continuar.

De la nada, disparos cortan la tranquilidad y rápidamente corro a cubrirme. Mis sentidos se ponen alerta y tomo mi arma dispuesta a disparar.

Una voz por mi intercomunicador me dice que me cubra y en mi mente pienso que su instrucción llegó demasiado tarde. Hay interferencia, pero lo poco que escucho es que todo debemos reagruparnos para poder continuar.

Los disparos cesan después de unos minutos y el silencio vuelve. No puedo estar escondida por siempre. Sigo avanzando.

A mi camino, encuentro minas que evito a toda costa. Mis músculos se han fortalecido lo cual me produce cierta satisfacción.

Agentes de paz aparecen de la nada y les disparo. Uno a uno, caen como árboles siendo talados. Mi puntería ha mejorado bastante desde que pude controlar mi necesidad al medicamento y es ahora que me siento afortunada de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no recaer en mi adicción.

Estoy confundida. No entiendo en que consiste mi prueba o que es lo que quieren probar. Hasta ahora no ha sido tan difícil pero sé muy bien que no puedo confiarme.

Sigo caminando y encuentro una intersección. Me analizo las posibilidades y después de unos segundos tomo el que está a mi izquierda. La calle está en penumbras. Me coloco mis gafas de visión nocturna, pero aunque distingo, mi visión es limitada.

Encuentro el final de la calle y llego a un callejón sin salida. Es alto. No puedo seguir por este camino así que decido volver sabiendo que me restarán puntos por esta tontería. Giro sobre mis talones y es al dar mi primer paso cuando algo cruje y luego, una pared de acero se alza frente a mí interponiéndose: estoy atrapada.

La golpeo, le disparo e incluso intento escalarla pero nada me ayuda a salir. Es demasiado alta, está blindada y sin duda me romperé un pie antes de que pueda derribarla.

Comienzo a impacientarme pero no puedo perder el control. No puedo. Soy fuerte. Puedo con esto, no me voy a dejar vencer.

Entonces, cuando la alcantarilla explota, me paralizo.

El agua está en todas partes.

Intento alejarme pero me persigue. Corro en la dirección opuesta. No quiero que me toque. Choco con la pared e intento treparla desesperada. Mis uñas se rompen, pero no siento dolor. Solo quiero que el agua se aleje de mí.

– _¿Te gusta el agua, Johanna?_

Escucho a la distancia. Es su voz. Está aquí. No puede estarlo. Aun así niego con la cabeza pero solo me ignora.

– _Es una lástima porque a ella le gustas tú. Te recuerda muy bien, ¿sabes?_

– ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! ¡ALÉJALA DE MÍ! –grito.

– _Pero si es nuestra amiga. A ti te gusta jugar con ella y a mí, me gusta jugar contigo. Me gusta mucho jugar contigo. _

– ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡ME COMPORTARÉ! ¿Vale? Haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor... no más agua… no por favor – las lágrimas luchan por salir y me reúso a que él me vea llorar.

– _No supliques, es deprimente. ¡Deja de llorar! Va a ser divertido, bueno, al menos yo me voy a divertir. _

Cierro mis ojos, no va a verme llorar. El agua está en todas partes. Tengo frío. Mi ropa se siente pesada y se lo que va a suceder ahora.

No lucho.

No vale la pena.

Ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**Pobre Johanna. Me dio mucha pena escribir esto :(**

**Les dejo la "viñeta – drabble" número 12. **

**A todo aquel que se tope con esto espero que sea de su agrado. *-***

**Un beso, Lauz.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. _Esta historia es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"_ a petición de **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**. Espero les guste y que te guste.

.

**Una razón**

**XIII**

.

Miro a la nada luchando por no caer en ese abismo repleto de agonía y de terror.

No tengo idea si han pasado horas, o apenas unos minutos. En cuanto mi cuerpo entró en contacto con el medicamento para el dolor, la necesidad se apoderó de mí. No pude resistir y lo único que me importaba era dejar se sentir

–Johanna… –dice alguien en apenas un susurro, pero no me interesa saber de quién se trata.

Los cerebritos han intentado por todos los medios que duerma, pero no puedo. Las pesadillas me esperan si cedo a sus deseos y ellos no tienen ni la más mínima idea de los horrores a los que me enfrento.

– Johanna… –repite de nuevo y aunque esta vez lo reconozco, ignoro su llamado.

No quiero hablar con nadie y menos con él. No necesito su lástima ni la de ninguna otra persona. Estar de nueva cuenta en el hospital ha tirado por la borda todas las posibilidades de llevar a cabo mi venganza y eso es suficiente castigo.

– Joha… Por favor, mírame. –pide y por alguna extraña razón se lo concedo.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran y una sensación cálida se extiende en el ambiente. Una calidez que solo sentía cuando estaba con mi familia.

– Lamento lo que pasó… –susurra antes de que la voz le falle.

–No podías saber lo que ocurriría en El Bloque, Finnick –intento convencerlo, pero sé tan bien como él que a eso no se refiere.

– Sabes lo que intento decir…–replica. –Lamento haberte arrastrado a todo esto. Nunca quise que te hicieran daño, Johanna. Nunca… –susurra ocultando su rostro y sé que está intentado contener las lágrimas que luchan por salir.

Permanecemos en silencio unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir nada. Solo estamos haciéndonos compañía y mi mente viaja a aquellos días en los que él era mi único respiro en esa agonía disfrazada de vida de Vencedor.

– No lo lamentes. –expongo y él levanta su mirada. –Fue mi decisión. No te creas tan especial.

– Lo sé. Nunca fui lo suficientemente guapo para conquistarte –suelta, pero la picardía de su comentario no se refleja.

– No. Pero si muy listo para conquistar a Annie. –Su sola mención hace que su rostro cambie.

– En eso te equivocas. No fui listo, sino afortunado. Ella pudo tener a cualquier hombre y eligió al más roto.

Él siempre quiso lo mejor para Annie. Desde que lo conozco, siempre fue así. Nunca pretendió que ella lo amara, ni mucho menos quiso amarla de vuelta, pero así sucedió. Lo que nunca ha entendido es que el amor es así. Se presenta de la manera más extraña y en el momento que menos esperamos para que, cuando nos demos cuenta, no exista vuelta atrás.

– Tienes razón. Pudo conseguir algo mejor que un cobrizo creído.

Finnick no sigue mi comentario burlón. Me mira y a la vez no. Esta perdido en sus pensamientos por lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que por fin, después de unos minutos, continua.

– Quiero decirte una cosa, Joha.

– Eres un cobrizo creído. No harás que cambie de opinión.

– No es eso. Quiero que seas la primera en saberlo… –respira profundamente antes de continuar –Annie está embarazada, Joha. Vamos a tener un bebé… En unos días me voy al Capitolio y acabo de enterarme que voy a ser padre. –expone con un tono de ironía que pretende encubrir el miedo que no está dispuesto a aceptar.

Se pone de pie, sin darme oportunidad a procesar lo que ha dicho, pero antes de que salga de la habitación susurro. – Te veo pronto, Finn.

La sombra de una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

– Sé que quizás no te guste la idea, pero cuando mi hijo o hija crezca un día te llamará tía. Cuídate, Johanna. Siempre fuiste más que una amiga. Eres parte de mi familia. – suelta antes de perderse de vista.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**A todo aquel que se tope con esto, espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Un beso, Lauz.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins excepto uno, que es propiedad de Ale Santamaría. La trama es un conjunto de ideas locas que andaban en mi cabeza y yo solo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

.

**Una razón**

**XIV**

_Mi padre me sonríe a la distancia sosteniendo la única fotografía que tenía de mamá._

_Corro hacia él. Corro con todas mis fuerzas y cuando creo que voy a alcanzarlo alguien pronuncia mi nombre de tal manera como solo una persona lo hace. _

_Me giro e inmediatamente retengo la respiración. "Axel" me permito decir en un susurro y él me sonríe como toda respuesta._

_Mis sentidos se despiertan. No puedo creer que este aquí. _

_Mi cuerpo reacciona a su encuentro y sin ser consiente de mí, doy un paso hacia él; en ese momento, un grito desgarrador provoca que voltee en la dirección contraria encontrándome con una escena que he intentado olvidar: mi hogar está en llamas y mi padre también. _

_Intento gritar pero no soy capaz de emitir ningún sonido. Siento que voy a desfallecer. Lucho contra mi propio cuerpo y me obligo a moverme para intentar salvarlo; no obstante, cuando apenas he avanzado unos cuantos pasos, a mi espalda, Axel grita pidiendo que se detengan y al volverme, la imagen de su cuerpo siendo torturado termina conmigo._

_Me arrodillo en el suelo impotente. Sus gritos taladran mis oídos y su agonía desgarra mi corazón. _

_No puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos porque sin importar hacia dónde gire, mis intenciones, o la distancia, quien se encuentre al lado contrario sufre a causa mía. _

– _¿Le gusta el espectáculo, Srta. Mason? –Pregunta su fría voz elevándose entre la agonía. No es necesario que responda, sé lo que va a decir ahora y mi cuerpo tiembla al recordar el inevitable final. _

–_Tengo esperanzas en que sea así porque le he reservado un asiento para el momento estelar… _

Al despertar mi cuerpo se siente pesado y está empapado en sudor.

La oscuridad del lugar no opaca mis sentidos, aún puedo escuchar sus gritos y sentir su dolor. Las imágenes pasan frente a mis ojos, torturándome. Nada podrá hacerme olvidar todo lo que he provocado. Sus muertes pesan sobre mis hombros... no podría ser de otra manera.

En silencio la verdad cae sobre mí.

Siempre supe que este instante llegaría y estoy lista. De un momento a otro ellos vendrán por mí, a terminar con lo que una vez iniciaron.

En mi corazón ya no hay lugar para el temor.

No tengo nada que perder.

Ya me lo han arrebatado todo.

Una luz irrumpe en la habitación, cegándome, pero no es hasta después de acostumbrarme a ella que reconozco la monstruosa vestimenta y lo entiendo todo. No me encuentro dentro de la celda en la que pensé que moriría aquel día, no, estoy en un lugar que es mucho peor: de vuelta en el hospital.

Me giro en la cama con dificultad. No pienso perder mi tiempo respondiendo a sus preguntas estúpidas.

Me sé de memoria la rutina: el cerebrito solo se va a quedar un momento para comprobar que sigo respirando y luego se irá, al igual que todos los demás. Sus triviales preocupaciones lo mantienen lejos de mí y eso es algo que agradezco.

Cierro mis ojos y sin poder evitarlo el rostro de Axel se materializa en mi mente. Recuerdos de nuestros momentos juntos compartidos entre los árboles arriban, destrozándome...

– Srta. Mason, ¿necesita medicación? –pregunta el cerebrito interrumpiéndome.

No le respondo.

"¿Todavía sigue aquí?" es lo único en lo que puedo pensar.

– Mi intención no es molestarla –falla terriblemente –, pero si necesita medicación, solo tiene que decírmelo. Me quedaré a cargo de esta área ahora que los demás se han ido.

– ¿Ido? – preguntó al comprender la magnitud de sus palabras aunque me niego a mirarlo. No le voy a dar el gusto.

– Parece que si está despierta. –susurra más para sí mismo que para mí. Es un idiota. –Como le comenté, hoy parten al Capitolio las tropas y con ellos, un buen número de médicos les acompañan...

No lo sabe, pero sus palabras duelen y un sentimiento de decepción me invade.

Mi mente viaja a un lugar distante. Un lugar dónde la _descerebrada_ y el guapo minero mal encarado que la sigue a todas partes viajan en un aerodeslizador sin saber el punto exacto dónde van a descender. Veo a Finnick inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, unos pensamientos en los que además de Annie ahora figura una personita más a la que seguro piensa malcriar. Casi puedo sentir el temor a la muerte de los demás soldados que seguramente conforman su equipo porque ese mismo temor es el que sentimos todos desde que tenemos edad para ser elegible en la cosecha...

La imagen del aerodeslizador se desvanece tan rápido como llegó. Miro a mi alrededor y no puedo creer que me encuentre en este lugar: soy una vencedora, mi lugar es en la batalla y no en este maldito hospital.

La ira se apodera de mí.

Le grito al cerebrito, rompo, tiro y destruyo todo lo que se encuentra a mi alcance.

Guardias llegan y me sujetan intentando calmarme.

El caos se esparce por doquier.

Lágrimas de impotencia intentan salir, pero no se lo permito.

Snow me ha arrebatado absolutamente todo, incluso, mi venganza.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**Agradezco a Ale Santamaria por prestarme a su chico para esta pequeña trama. **

**A todo aquel que se tope con mi pequeña historia, espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Un beso, Lauz.**


End file.
